100 SECRET IN THE NOTE
by ChoJhiMin
Summary: pejalanan dalam hidup tidak selalu menyenangkan , tinggal bagaiamana kita mengekspresikan hidup agar lebih menarik , sahabat atau musuh adalah pilihan / SUPER JUNIOR OFFICIAL PAIR /KyuMin,HaeHyuk,YongSeo


** 100 SECRET IN THE NOTE**

Genre : Sci-Fi,Misteri,Horor,Friendship,Romance

cast :

Lee SungMin as Minnie (The devil in the Rabbit)

Lee HyukJae as Eunhyuk (the machine Dance)

Lee Donghae as Donghae (innocent boy)

Shim Changmin as Changmin (cool Boy)

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun (the evil and cool boy)

Kim kibum as kibum

Jung younghwa as yonghwa (seohyun boyfriend)

Seo JoHyun as SeoHyun (Yonghwa girlfriend)

Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Summary :

Sungmin dan ketiga sahabatnya memasuki asrama misterius yang sangat dirahasiakan dari public hanya pemerintah Negara yang mengetahuinya, bagaimana petualangan mereka ketika merekan saling menjatuhkan antara sahabat,cinta,dan permusuhan menjadi satu

Warning :

Typo,GS,no NC,no Crack pair

Fandom : SNSD,SUPER JUNIOR,CNBlue,DBSK/TVXQ dll

**Happy Reading**

pagi hari yang seharusnya menjadi jam yang cukup damai ini , tapi tidak dimiliki oleh salah satu kelas setelah datangnya seorang perempuan dengan tergesa-gesa iapun memasuki kelas dan langsung mendekap seorang perempuan lainnya yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik melalui mp3 yang ada dalam tangannya

"aish sakit tau !" gerutu perempuan itu sambil mengelus punggungnya yang cukup sakit akibat terjangan dari sahabatnya,

"maaf hyuk, tapi lihat ini" kata perempuan tadi yang sebenarnya bernama sungmin itu sambil menunjukan sebuah browsur yang kiranya dia dapatkan dari perjalanan ke sekolah "kau berniat pindah sekolah di tahun pertama kita sekolah di high school ini ?"kata sang sahabat menegaskan maksud dari sungmin ini.

"tentu saja! kurasa cukup menyenangkan"kata sungmin percaya diri  
"yah jika kau mau!" kata eunhyuk cuek dan mencoba kembali fokus pada mp3-nya tapi usahanya gagal karna lagi sang sahabat sehidup sematinya ini lagi-lagi menganggu kesenangannya "aish bukan AKU tapi KITA"kata sungmin menegaskan sambil menekan kata aku dan kita

"MWO" eunhyuk yang tadinya ingin cuek mendadak tersentak kaget karna penuturan sahabatnya itu, dan sang penutur barusan hanya diam dengan tampang polos-nya

"tentu saja" kata sungmin yang sudah kembali dari masa ke-polosan-nya itu, dia menjawab seakan tidak punya beban sedangkan sang sahabat yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terlibat dari pikiran gila sahabatnya itu mencoba mengajukan protes "aku tidak mau !" lanjut eunhyuk

mendengar penolakan eunhyuk, sungmin mulai cemberut , dalam otaknya sungmin sedang menyusun sebuah rencana gila lainnya untuk memaksa eunhyuk agar ikut dengannya, lalu sungmin diam sambil membaca browsur yang dia pegang tadi, tidak lama kemudian sungmin menyeringai aneh dan seringaian itu membuat eunhyuk penasaran ada apa dengan sungmin , sungmin yang sadar akan tatapan eunhyuk padanya kembali ke sikap normalnya  
'setan dibalik punggung malaikat'pikir eunhyuk setelah melihat reaksi sungmin yang dengan cepat mengubah expresi di wajahnya yang mungkin dapat menipu orang yang belum dengan jelas mengenal siapa dibalik sosok sungmin yang sebenarnya !

"apa?"kata eunhyuk merasa risih dengan tatapan sungmin padahal dia sudah berhenti menatap si sungmin dari tadi

"kita ajak 2 namja" ucap sungmin final sambil berlalu ke belakang ke tempat duduknya meninggalkan eunhyuk yang sedang terbengong dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh mulai menyeranganya

'gawat' pikir eunhyuk

selama ber-langsungnya pelajaran dikelas sungmin terlihat sesekali menyeringai sambil bergumam berbeda dengan eunhyuk yang duduk di depannya dia hanya memandang malas plus was was , dan mencoba menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran sahabat-nya, dan apa yang dia gunakan untuk mengancam dirinya untuk ikut dalam perpindahan sekolah ke asrama yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu..oh ayolah mereka bahkan baru memulai sekolah high school mereka 1 semester , lalu sekarang sungmin sang sahabat dari kecil-nya itu mengajak ah..tidak lebih tepatnya memaksa dirinya untuk ikut kedalam ide gila yang dia anggap briliant itu , sungguh jika eunhyuk bisa marah , enhyuk akan membentak sungmin saat ini juga tapi eunhyuk tidak akan tega apalagi jika sungmin menunjukan wajah aegyo-nya yang kelewat batas , mau tak mau dirinya lah yang selalu mengikuti sungmin ! biarpun begitu eunhyuk tetaplah sahabat yang selalu membimbing sungmin-nya ,

*teng tong teng tong*

seiring berbunyinya bel istirahat dengan segera sungmin menarik eunhyuk keluar kelas dan membawanya ke kantin  
"hey min ada apa?" kata eunhyuk penasaran karna sungmin menariknya begitu saja tanpa banyak bicara "mencari pelengkap !" jawab sungmin dengan senyum manisnya tapi menyeramkan menurut eunhyuk "maksu..." "ah itu mereka"perkataan eunhyuk terpotong begitu saja ketika sungmin kembali manarik tangannya seenaknya ..

sesampainya dikantin tepatnya di depan dua orang namja yang juga berstatus sahabat mereka "wae?"kata si namja jangkung yang sedang memakan jjangmyoen-nya, sedangkan namja disampingnya hanya diam tetap tenang dengan bibimbap miliknya "ikut ya"kata sungmin sambil menyodorka selembaran yang ia dapatkan ke arah sang namja yang bernama changmin tadi  
, changmin pun membaca dalam diam sebelum akhir-nya membulatkan matanya "ige mwoya? aku tidak mau" tolak changmin tegas  
sungmin lagi2 cemberut dan langsung menengok

kearah eunhyuk mencoba mencari bantuan, eunhyuk hanya mencibir melihat wajah minta tolong dari sungmin dan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban , sungmin mulai menundukan kepalanya pura-pura sedih "ternyata aku tidak punya teman sejati"lirihnya sambil meremas ujung seragamnya

"hahh apa? tentu saja kami iku" ucap donghae tiba-tiba tanpa tau apa maksud sebenarnya karna dia sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa memperdulikan percakapan ke-3 sahabatnya tadi ! 3 orang lainnya yang ada di meja makan tersebut terbelalak kaget !tidak semuanya, 1 dari tiga orang yang mendengar pernyataan yang tanpa sadar tersebut mulai mengembangkan senyum kemenangan kepada kedua temannya yang sedang memandang horor kepadanya,sedangkan sang pembuat pernyataan-donghae- hanya melihat bingung pada ketiga sahabatnya,karna memang pada dasarnya dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ! changmin yang sudah selesai dari masa horornya menarik donghae jauh pergi dari meja tersebut

dan kini tinggalah eunhyuk dan sungmin berdua duduk berhadapan di meja tersebut!  
"minnie-ah apa kau tidak mau memikirkannya lagi"kata eunhyuk sambil menatap sungmin "apa yang harus ku pikirkan ketika kau sudah berjanji menemaniku"jawab sungmin dengan ekspresi datar miliknya , eunhyuk hanya menghela nafas panjang ! percuma berdebat dengan orang seperti sungmin, tidak akan pernah selesai kecuali kau yang mati kutu dengan perkataannya, begitulah isi pikiran eunhyuk terhadap sahabat nya sendiri "bagaimana dengan orang tua mu?" jujur ini lah yang eunhyuk takutkan , bukan dari dia, karna dia hidup sebatang kara di kota ini, sedangkan sungmin dia masih memiliki ke dua orang tua

"kau berkata seolah eomma ku ada dirumah bukan di bar bersama ahjussi bodoh itu, dan appa-ku yang tak pernah pulang kerumah, apalagi yang harus aku khawatirkan eoh" jawaban telak bagi eunhyuk, dia tau kalau dalam hati sebenarnya sungmin sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya , tapi mereka yg membuat sungmin mengubur itu semua ! kehidupan yang keras membuat sungmin se-olah-olah dia adalah orang yang hidup sendiri beruntung dia mempunya ke-tiga sahabat yang sangat menyayangi dirinya dan selalu ada untuk dirinya.

"aku terserah padamu saja"jawab eunhyuk se-adanya karna memang sepertinya dia akan ikut pada apapun yang sahabatnya itu lakukan

"Gumawo Nae Chingu"kata sungmin sambil memeluk eunhyuk dengan bahagia bahkan dia lupa sedang ada dimana mereka , karna semua mata yang ada di kantin tertuju pada dua orang yang masih berpelukan ala teletubis ini…

Ditempat lain dua orang Namja masih berdebat dengan perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh sahabatnya itu

"Apa yang kau sadar apa yang kau katakana?"Tanya namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu dengan nada yang sangat jengkel, dia masih tidak terima jika dia harus masuk permainan bodoh yang diciptakan oleh sahabatnya itu tanpa alas an yang sangat jelas, jujur sekali jika ia memang malas untuk ikut dengan program yang diberikan sahabatnya

"memangnya apa?" bukannya menjawab donghae malah kemabali bertanya yang bias saja membuat changmin sweetdrop sesaat –polos atau bodoh- pikir changmin

"YAAAA ! kau bilang kenapa ? apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minnie tadi eoh?"teriak changmin dan berkata se-olah-olah donghae memang tidak mendengar padahal dia memang tidak mendengar yang dikatakan sungmin tadi.

"A-aku ! ngg baiklah aku tidak mendengar karna yahhh kau tau sendiri bukam , aku sibuk makan tadi"jawab donghae jujur sejujur-jujur-nya , yah karna dia kan memang tidak mendengarkan apa iya dia harus mengatakan 'aku mendengar' tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak tahu apa-apa, dan changmin yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya lagi-lagi ber-sweetdrop ria

"LALU KENAPA KAU BILANG MAU?" teriak changmin membahana di koridor sekolah, lalu dengan perlahan changmin kembali menceritakan apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di kantin tadi , dan oh yeach itu tidak membuat sang donghae terkaget ria dia hanya memberikan respon kaget biasa saja tidak berlebihan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

"bagaimana apa kau masih mau?" Tanya changmin setelah dia menceritakan detail dari tadi dan dia berharap kalau donghae akan menolak permintaan kelinci berkedok evil tersebut

"kenapa tidak ! sepertinya menarik , kau tahu aku sangat kesepian jika sudah berada dirumah, apa salahnya aku mencari kesibukan di asrama, lagipula kita kesana sebagai pekerja pelajar , kita belajar untuk mencari uang di asrama sana kan , untuk kepindahan kurasa tidak susah karna kita baru saja masuk" jelas donghae panjang lebar , donghae seakan sangat tertarik karna dia memang hidup sendiri di kota ini , orang tua-nya yang sedang ada di Macau sedang mengurus perusahaan-nya disana "bagaimana denganmu?" lanjut donghae kepada changmin yang masih diam memikirkan sesuatu

Jika donghae yang ditinggal keluarganya untuk mengurus perusahaan,eunhyuk yang memang tidak memiliki orang tua,dan sungmin yang memang selalu berseteru keras dengan Abojji-nya sehingga dia merasa rumah adalah neraka dunia , lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri , dia masih memiliki orang tua dirumah yang menunggunya , meskipun ke dua orang tuanya sudah sangat mengenal ke tiga sahabatnya dia tetap harus meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya

"akan ku usahakan" jawaban simple dari changmi keluar tanpa ia sadar , sepertinya dia memang akan memikirkannya lagi karna mengingat ke-tiga sahabatnya yang masih mudah dikelabuhi-mungkin-

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga shim , seorang namja sedang mencoba berbicara dengan dua orang tetua di dalam mansion keluraga shim tersebut terlihat jelas wajah dag-dig-dug dari putra sulung keluarga shim tersebut

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" pertanyaan tegas keluar dengan tegas dari mulut kapala keluarga shim tersebut, karna menurutnya anaknya ini-shim changmin- sangat jarang untuk mengajak kedua orang tuanya untuk bicara serius seperti saat ini

"katakanlah !" suara lembut dari sang eomma keluar mencoba menenangkan anaknya

"begini appa , eomma jadi aku mau mengikuti akselerasi di sekolah ber asrama dengan Minnie,hyukkie dan hae-ah" kata changmin dengan seriuz sambil menatap kedua mata orang tuanya seolah mengatakan dia benar benar serius "lalu?"Tanya sang appa

"aku ingin ikut ! karna aku khawatir tidak ada yang menjaga ketiga anak itu dan lagipula aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru!" kata changmin

"asal kau berjanji bertanggung jawab dengan pilihanmu"jawab sang appa dengan tenang

"aku berjanji appa"kata changmin sambil tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar perkataan appanya ! biarpun tidak langsung berkata 'aku mengijinkan' tapi maksud dari kata-katanya tadi adalah dia mengijinkan dan sang eomma yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang ternyata sudah mau melakukan tanggung jawab walau bukan tanggung jawab yang hebat tapi setidaknya ankanya sudah berjanji bertanggung jawab "kapan kau akan berangkat"kata sang eomma

"entahlah eomma , aku akan membicarakannya lagio dengan yang lainnya" kata changmin tetap dengan senyum dibibir indahnya 'tidak sulit'pikirnya, tapi entahlah tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada di depan.

Di tempat lain , ada seorang namja sedang duduk termenung di bawah rembulan dengan ditemani cahaya lampung yang remang seakan mengatakan bahwa sang namja tersebut tengah tidak baik keadaan hatinya saat ini , dengan pandangan mata yang tajam , matanya seolah mengatakan kekejaman yang tiada tara , tapi apa benar ? dengan pandangan mata lurus dengan raut wajah datar nyaris tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya !

"tookk tokk tokk" terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari ruangan sunyi senyap tersebut

"krieeett" lagi, terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu dengan sangat hati-hati , sang pembuka pintu berjalan perlahan menghampiri sang namja yang tengah termenung itu "Tuan Muda"panggilnya hati-hati bahkan sangat hati-hati

"ada apa?" tanya sang tuan muda tanpa membalikkan badannya

"Tuan besar akan pergi ke jepang esok" kata sang pembuka pintu yang seharusnya sekarang kita menyebutnya sebagai seorang buttler tersebut

"baiklah kau boleh pergi "

Setelah mengatakan itu sang buttler langsung mundur dengan perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun .

Setelah beberapa waktu sang buttler keluar terdengar suara erangan sekaligus barang pecah dari dalam kamar itu , hal yang biasa didengar oleh para pelayan di Mansion Cho tersebut.

Pagi yang cerah di Yeungnam High School , sama seperti yang terjadi di sekolah sekolah sebelumnya yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan program akselerasi sekolah ber-asrama tersebut , seorang yeoja duduk dengan santai di dalam kelas dengan buku ditangannya

"pagi yang membosankan"kaluh seorang namja yang langsung masuk ke dalam kelas sepi tersebut menuju tempat seorang yeoja yang tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan namja tersebut

"berhenti mengeluh" katanya yeoja tadi

"mengeluhlah sebelum dunia melarang anda mengeluh" jawab si namja

"aishh yak Cho Kyuhyun" kesal yeoja tadi seraya membuang pandangannya yang sedari tadi masih focus pada buku yang dibacanya

"Ne, Kibum Noona" jawab kyuhyun dengan nada dibuat sok polos !

"huhh kau ini lihat ini" kata kibum seraya memberikan browsur sekolah ber-asrama itu .

"apa ini ?"

"kau baca saja"

Setelah itu kibum kembali pada buku nya dan kyuhyun membaca brosur itu sambvil sdikit membulatkan matanya .

"menarik sekali"komentarnya setelah selesai membaca brosur itu dan mengembalikannya ke kibum

"Ne , kau mau ikut" kata kibum sambil mengambil brosur tersebut

"of course noona , and you?" jawabnya yakin

"kenapa tidak"

"lalu siapa dua orang lagi" kata kyuhyun , karna dalam brosur tersebut harus ada empat orang yang mendaftar dalam satu kelompok

"sebentar lagi datang" kata kibum dengan penuh keyakinan

Dan benar saja setelah kibum bicara seperti itui datang sepasang kekasih yang saling bergelayut manja satu sama lain.

"menyeramkan" komentar kyuhyun saat melihat adegan tersebut

**TBC…**

Siapakah Orang yang akan ikut dalam permainan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ?

**Author Note :** Saya Tidak akan menjelaskan secara langsung bagaimana cara sungmin mendapatkan izin dan tentang kedua orang tuanya ! saya akan menjelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita ini , Cerita ini hanya Fiksi tetapi ada beberapa adegan yang saya ambil dari kehidupan nyata . !

Terimakasih !

Jakarta,14-November-2012

10:20 AM


End file.
